How To Learn To Love
by Sura Kiyina
Summary: The sequel to How To Teach Love, Edward's done something Bella can't forgive and it's been a long time since they've talked. When fate pushes them together will Bella's pride withstand Edward's charm? Rated M for lemons and other things
1. One

Chapter 1

The phone rang for the third time that morning. I didn't bother answering it, I knew exactly who it was. His painfully familiar voice played on my answering machine once again and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Bella, please just talk to me, you don't understand. If you would just let me explain... just please call me back."

I wouldn't, not after what he put me through. I gathered my books and ran to class, barely on time.

"Hey Bella," Anthony whispered to me.

Anthony was my science partner, he understood it more than I did and he was good company. He had no idea about Edward, but after I'd turned him down for the fifth time, he took it to mean I taken by someone else. At least he wasn't like Edward, he didn't call me constantly to try to woo me, promises of lavish dates and things I could only dream of. I hadn't spoken to Edward in almost a year, and it was going to stay that way if I could help it.

The day went by in a fog, most did. I focused only on school now. I took jobs when I needed extra money, but that wasn't very often. I lived alone in my small apartment and almost always stayed home to make my own meals. I had a few acquaintances like Anthony, but no real friends. It was better this way, I couldn't get hurt. After leaving my final class of the day, I briskly walked to my dorm, wanting to start on my essay for Psychology. Behold my surprise when I saw the last person I would expect, sitting on my bed.

"Hey Bella!"

Alice ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug, Jasper grinning behind her.

"Alice what are you doing here?"

"Bella, I know you wanted to make a clean cut with everything... but this is important."

"What's wrong?"

"It's... it's Edward, something's wrong."

"Alice you know I won't go see him and if he's badgered you into lying to me to come see him it won't work."

"No Bella, you know me better than that. Please, it's just that you're the only person who can help him."

"Is that so?"

She sighed softly and looked into my eyes, her voice so quiet I had to strain to hear her.

"Rebecca's back, with someone new and whoever it is, is looking for him."

I felt my body sway and I reached to grab the table but instead clapsed my hand around air. I dimly heard Alice speaking but everything went dark as I remembered the horrible things Rebecca could do.

When I woke up, Alice was leaning over me, pressing a cold cloth on my forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you-"

"I'm fine."

"Okay... Like I was trying to tell you, she's looking for him. The last place she would expect him to come is here."

"No."

"Bella I haven't even finished-"

"You don't have to. He can't stay here."

"Bella, I know what he did, it was wrong, but please, he's my brother."

I sighed and rubbed my temples, feeling a terrible migrane hurl itself at me.

"How long would he have to stay?"

"A few weeks at the maximum, just enough time for us to make sure she can't come near him, you, or any of us. You know what she can do."

I nodded, I knew better than anyone standing in this room.

"I don't like this Alice."

"I know and Bella I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, you know that."

I didn't answer, instead I picked up my purse and reapplied lip gloss, focusing on making my lips look absolutely perfect.

"When are you bringing him here?"

"Tonight."

"He sleeps on the sofa and tell him these rules: one, he is not to come into my room; two, he minds his own business; and three, I have the right to make him leave if he becomes to much for me to handle, will that work?"

"Yes, and Bella, I'm sorry to push this on you and-"

"Just stop. I'm doing this for you, I don't want Edward to die but I don't want him here either. I would send him off somewhere else if it didn't mean so much to you."

"I know."

Her voice was just as soft as mine now.

"How have you been holding up since he... ?"

"As well as can be expected. I focus on school now and I don't have to work as much."

"What about here?"

"Everything stays perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Yes. Now, I hate to rush you two out but I have to go meet someone."

I hated pushing them away like they were troublesome company but I didn't want to think about Edward or the past, it was going to be bad enough with him in my apartment. Still, it didn't matter, everything was going to stay perfect, Edward was just a blemish I would have to deal with as best as I could until he went away. I stepped out of of my building and my thoughts, hailing a cab, giving the driver directions to the coffee shop on the corner. I was going to meet Chris for our weekly date. As we got closer to the coffee shop, I took out a compact and looked at the reflection, sighing. The dark circles under my eyes gave me a haunted look. As I took out my foundation and covered the circles until I was sure they looked more like my pale skin, I thought about how I would tell Chris I had another man staying at my apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'm back xD. Sorry it took so long but I had SO much to do, I know excuses, excuses but that's past us now. Anyways, that was a very vague chapter, I apologize but it will get sooo much better, you'll see. Anyways, as a hope for my redemption and hopefully more readers, here's a preview to the next chapter.

I hurled the book at him and it landed with a resounding thunk on the wall.

"Do you feel better?"

I hated that calm look of his and had a terrible urge to smack him and apologize for my behavior all at the same time.

"No I don't feel better!" I sunk to the ground, shaking violently. Edward bent to my level whispering softly.

"Bella please, I never knew she was pregnant."

Okay, that's it ). Next chapter will be up soon, hope you guys like what I'll be writing. There's also another story I'll be starting next week, so if you're not into the sequel, hopefully that will peak your interest. )


	2. Two

Chapter 2

As Chris drove me back to my house, I had to wonder why on earth he wanted to date someone like me. We'd only been together for a few months but already I felt like it wouldn't work. He was a straight A student and devoted himself to vounteer projects whenever the opportunity came. He wasn't as handsome as Edward, but he was still nice to look at with an olive complextion and dirty blonde hair that hung over his eyes. I always felt so insignificant around him and it didn't help that he always had some comment for me. I looked past it though, he just wanted to make me perfect, what I strove for.

"Isabella are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"I asked why I can't stay over."

"Well, because you never do anyways, and my cousin is staying with me."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, he's looking for a job."

"I see. How is that going to affect your schoolwork?"

"I'm not a child Chris, I can keep up with it even though he's there."

"You're acting hostile tonight Isabella, it's not like you."

I inhaled deeply and remembered myself. I didn't use sarcasm or tones with Chris, I was a demure, delicate lady so that he would be able to put up with me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed, I have a big project to do for Sociology."

"You should get it done soon then."

I nodded and stared out the window, thinking to myself. Chris drove silently to my apartment. I wished he would at least turn on the radio, but he wouldn't listen to it, he believed it was tasteless and conformed to society too much. So because of that, I didn't listen to music anymore. I stopped wearing skirts and shirts that he thought were "too low cut" because he didn't like them, and he refused to call me Bella, he thought it was too childish. I sighed as he pulled into the parking lot, killing the engine.

"Isabella, I think you should let me stay over tonight. I can help you with your project."

"That's alright."

"You look really tired, I don't want your cousin keeping you up."

"He won't."

I stepped out of the car, wishing I'd worn a heavier jacket as I saw small snowflakes fall from the sky. Chris took my hand as always and led me to my apartment, as if he could change my mind. I would give in, I always did. Chris needed someone he could take care of, and he couldn't do that if I let my independent nature show through. As we walked up the stairs, I thought about how much I'd changed for him. I no longer spoke out my opinions and I was always second guessing myself. If something went wrong in our relationship, it was my fault because he was as close to perfect as someone can get. He was patient with me and willing to look past my flaws, but he believed if they became a problem, he would point them out to me. As we reached my door, I unlocked it and he stepped inside ahead of me and let out a surprised yelp.

"You- you must be Isabella's cousin."

I could almost envision Edward's confused look and the slight glare that came with it. I stepped into my apartment and saw Edward in nothing but a towel, small beads of water rolling down his chest.

"Yeah I'm Bella's cousin."

"Isabella, she prefers that."

Edward looked a him for a moment and scoffed, walking back into the small kitchen. Chris turned to me and smiled awkwardly, his eyes occasionlly finding their way to Edward.

"He's... charming."

"Anti-social disorder."

"I see."

He leaned forward and kissed me, more passionate than usual and pulled away, his voice firm.

"I'll be coming by tomorrow for the park clean-up."

"Oh... Chris I forgot, I promised to help out Professor Malane in a demonstration tomorrow."

"Isabella, we talked about you making more commitments than you could handle."

I sighed softly and nodded, my voice low.

"I'm sorry Chris, I'll call her, someone else wanted to help anyway."

"Good, I'll be here at two o'clock to pick you up."

He gave me another quick kiss and walked out the door. I closed it softly behind me and reached for the ever-present bottle of asprin on the table next to the door.

"Does he always talk to you like that?"

"What's wrong with the way he talks to me?"

"Well for starters he talked to you like you were a stupid child, and he practically walked all over you."

"Which is better than the way you treated me."

I dry-swallowed two asprin and headed to my bedroom when he spoke again.

"I never meant to hurt you Bella."

I snapped.

"Hurt me?! You never even told me you slept with her until we got that phone call!! You were never going to tell me what you did with her and you just expect me to be okay with that?"

I picked up and book and studied it intently, trying to drown out his voice as he slowly walked toward me, the towel hanging precariously off his waist.

"I didn't want you to know, I knew it would hurt you."

"A bit late for that don't you think?"

He stood in front me me now, so I rose to his level, glaring. I hurled the book at him and it landed with a resounding thunk on the wall.

"Do you feel better?"

I hated that calm look of his and had a terrible urge to smack him and apologize for my behavior all at the same time.

"No I don't feel better!" I sunk to the ground, shaking violently. Edward bent to my level whispering softly.

"Bella please, I never knew she was pregnant."

"That's not even the biggest problem Edward."

I didn't want to look at him, but my body betrayed me. My eyes gazed into his and he slid his hand over my back, his voice still soft.

"What is?"

I didn't answer. Instead I stood up, ignoring my weak legs. I walked to the bedroom and prayed he wouldn't follow me. After closing the door, I heard the sound of the TV and I laid on the bed, breathing heavily. This was going to be a problem.

---------------------Edward's Point Of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't follow Bella into her bedroom, I knew it would just upset her more. She'd changed since our last time together. She seemed more... introvertive and depressed. She no longer dressed the way she loved and she just let that guy talk down to her, my Bella would never do such a thing. What bothered me the most is she didn't bother to stand up for herself, instead she let him walk all over her and apologized when it was his fault to begin with.

After a few hours, I was nearly asleep when I heard screaming from Bella's bedroom.

"Stop it!!!"

I flung myself off the couch and burst into her room, shaking her awake.

"Bella what's wrong?!"

She flung her hand out and pulled it back just as quick when she saw me.

"Get out."

Her voice was low and she sounded embarrassed.

"Bella you were screaming in your sleep, what's wrong?"

"I said get out."

Instead I sat on her bed and crossed my arms staring at her.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Then I had an awful thought.

"Does this guy hit you?!"

"No! Not that it's your business anyway, now get out!"

Her small frame was shaking and she kept her gaze away from me.

"Bella..."

Her voice sounded desperate now, almost on the verge of tears.

"Please just get out."

I reached my hand out to touch her cheek and suddenly her hand slammed against my cheek.

"Don't touch me."

I dropped my hand to my side and gazed at her, watching silently. I saw a lone tear fall slowly down her cheek and then she seemed to break. More tears flowed from her eyes and she rolled to her side, hiding her face from me.

"Please Edward just get out."

I should've left, but I couldn't leave her like this. Instead I laid down next to her and slowly rubbed her back until the sound of her crying subsided. As I heard her breathing steady and felt her body go limp, I got out of her bed and walked to the other side, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

I walked slowly out of her room and into the living room, suddenly very confused. This was going to be a problem.


	3. Three

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a vague recollection of last night. I sat up in horror as I remember that Edward had seen me break down. As I got out of bed and brushed my teeth, I decided I would ignore him. I wasn't going to let him ruin what I'd worked so hard for. I thought back to that terrible phone call as I got dressed, tears falling unnoticed.

_"Edward stop tickling me and get the phone!!"_

_I was giggling without a care, and came up behind him, kissing his neck. I frowned as I saw his face go pale and his lips form a thin line._

_"You must be mistaken, it's not possible."_

_There was some noise from the other end and Edward sighed softly._

_"I understand."_

_He put the phone back into the cradle and I rubbed his shoulders gently, wondering what it could be._

_"Who was it?"_

_"The mental institution."_

_"Why would they call you?"_

_"Rebecca is pregnant."_

_It took a moment for me to register what he'd just said to me._

_"They want me to come in for a paternity test."_

_"How could it be yours? You never slept with her, you would've told me."_

_His silence told me everything._

_"Edward how could you?"_

_"Bella I wasn't thinking, please try to understand-"_

_I started crying and he tried to hold me but I pushed him back._

_"Don't touch me!! Not after you touched her!"_

_"Bella please, I wasn't thinking!"_

_I ignored him, I stood up and ran away from him, away from the man I loved._

A soft knock at the door broke into my thoughts.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"You can't hide from me forever you know."

"I'm not hiding, I'm ignoring you."

I heard him sigh and listened to his footsteps walk away. I finished getting dressed when I heard Chris' voice.

"What do you mean she was screaming in her sleep?"

I flew out of my room and shouted.

"Ignore him!"

"Isabella when were you going to tell me that?"

"I didn't think it was important," I mumbled softly.

"It's very important. Where's your make-up?"

"Oh... I haven't put it on yet."

"Well I'm going to go wait in car, hurry down."

He walked away and I heard Edward speak with slight amusement.

"Do you like it when he calls you Isabella?"

"Shut up Edward."

"And since when do you wear make-up? You hate make-up."

"You don't know anything."

I tried to walk out of the door with the plan to put on my make-up in Chris' car but instead Edward stepped in front of me. I stared up at him and suddenly he kissed me, his lips hot on mine. I relaxed into his kiss and suddenly remembered who he was and what he had done to me. I hurriedly pushed him away and ran out the door, my heart pounding. This was going to be harder than I thought.

------------------------------------Edward's Point Of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella was confusing, as well as her choice in men. He'd told her it was very important, then asked about her make-up. Obviously he was very worried. I sighed and stepped into the bathroom, turning on the shower. If only Bella knew how much pain I'd felt when I realized she wasn't coming back. While I washed off my body I wondered how Bella could forgive me for the death of her mother but not for sleeping with Rebecca, it didn't make any sense. I tried to think of ways to make Bella talk to me that night when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Eddy, where are you?"

"Rebecca we've been over this. I'll send money but you leave me alone."

"Oh that's not needed, I'm not keeping this stupid thing."

"Adoption?"

"Yeah, I sure as hell don't want it. I just want to come see you but you're not home."

"I'm out of town."

"Aw where? I want to come see you."

"Rebecca that's not possible, you're not going to see me anymore. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

I pressed the end button and ignored the ringing that came only a few seconds afterward. I sighed as I turned on the TV, pulling on a loose pair of jeans. When I'd gotten the results from that test, I was sure they were wrong. Then I remembered I'd never used protection with her, and she'd never said anything about birth control. She agreed not to bring up lawyers and legal matters as long as I paid whatever expenses she had from it. I gave her more than enough money for all doctors' appointments and the delivery, as well as some left over for clothes and other necessities for the baby; then I promised to send a monthly check if she kept the baby. This is the first I'd heard about it in the last eight months, but if she was calling it must mean she was due soon. The TV became boring fast when my train of thoughts ended so I looked for some space on the table when a piece of paper caught my eye.

_Ms. Swan,_

_The hospital would like to remind you of your appointment Saturday November 16th. Please be on time to discuss the matter at hand._

I frowned, that was next week. What matter could they possibly need to discuss? I set the paper aside and saw a deck of cards peeking out at me. As I laid them out for a game of solitaire, I wondered what exactly had happened to Bella in the last eight months.

------------------------Bella's Point Of View------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't bother trying to focus on the park clean-up, Chris was taking most of the trash in our path anyways. Instead, I thought about that kiss. I'd forgotten how warm his lips always were against mine, how much I missed hearing his breathing lull me to sleep. I mentally slapped myself, what was I thinking? This was the same man who slept with a woman that almost killed me _and_ got her pregnant. I could forgive getting her pregnant, and I could almost forgive him sleeping with her; what bothered me was he had never intended to tell me. I couldn't believe he would never tell me what he'd done, that hurt more than anything. Even though I'd been dating Chris for three months, I hadn't done more than kiss him. Even when I wanted to block everything about Edward from my mind and I thought about sleeping with him, I never did. It hurt to know he slept with her to forget about me, and it scared me that he might've succeeded. I left him so he couldn't hurt me like that again. I didn't want it to be so easy to forget me, it certainly wasn't that easy for me to forget about him. As the afternoon at the park ended and Chris was driving me home, a sudden realization came upon me. I still loved Edward. Despite the pain he'd put me through, and no matter how much I wanted to hate him, I still wanted to be with him. My apartment building came into view and Chris killed the engine, looking at me.

"Isabella I'd like to discuss something with you."

"Yes?"

"Not right now, when we get to your apartment."

"My cousin is there remember?"

"He won't mind."

I sighed and got out of the car, my pace slow as we went up to the apartment. Edward seemed surprised we were back so soon but he went into the kitchen, busying himself at the fridge. I knew he would still be able to hear every word we said but I ignored him.

"What did you want to talk about Chris?"

"I think your dedication to our relationship is ebbing."

"What?"

He sighed in annoyance.

"I don't think you care about our relationship."

"I know what you meant Chris, I want to know why you think that."

"Then you should've said why."

I pursed my lips and held my breath for a few moments so I wouldn't say something I'd regret to him.

"I'm sorry. Why do you think that?"

"You haven't allowed our relationship to go to a new level, in fact you've worked very hard to keep it where it is. I don't want you to stop the natural pace we should be setting and the fact that you are makes it seem like you don't want this to work."

"I do, it's just... I have a lot to think about with school and everything."

"Am I a distraction to you?"

Now I felt guilty, with a sigh I tried to reason with him.

"No, you're not a distraction. I'm sorry."

He reached out and brushed his hand over my hair, putting a few loose strands back into place.

"Everyone makes mistakes darling, it's fine."

I heard Edward snort from the kitchen and cleared my throat loudly. Chris squeezed my waist as he kissed me good-bye.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he whispered.

I nodded and closed the door behind him, reaching for the bottle of asprin.

"Do you always take those after he leaves?"

"Edward I didn't ask for your input."

"That was so nice of him, to tell you it was okay to feel guilty for no reason. The trips he lays on you are just so thoughtful."

I swallowed three asprin and took a glass of water, gulping it quickly.

"Why don't you give me the bottle of asprin?"

"No."

"Is that why you have to go to the hospital?"

"What?"

He'd looked through my mail, that arrogant jerk.

"You heard me."

"No."

"Then why?"

I shook my head and sat on the couch, opening my science book. Edward's voice throbbed in the background but I blocked it, studying the book intently. He gave up and sat next to me, silent. Hours passed and I put the book away, watching TV with him. A woman's blood-curdling scream from the hallway made me run to the door and open it, seeing my lunch for the second time that day. Rebecca Summers was laying dead in my apartment complex with blood gushing from her protruding stomach. A note was laying in front of the door, unfamiliar handwriting that spoke my fate.

"You're next Bella."

The room swayed and darkness engulfed me. I felt my skin turn to ice as I fell slowly to the ground, one thought echoing in my mind before I lost all conciousness. How come I was bleeding?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys! ) I know my chapters are still really vague but in the next few to come, a lot of mysteries will be solved. Here's a preview for Chapter 4, enjoy. )

I woke up and felt an arm propping me up.

"Drink this slowly."

I put my lips to a glass and cold water slid down my throat. I tasted blood and coughed, some drops of it on my hand. Edward handed me a towel and I dried it off when he spoke low.

"Bella, you just vomited and coughed up blood. What's going on?"

I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"Well..."

Okay, that's all for now. I hope you guys like the story so far, and I promise there will be more updates soon!


	4. Four

Chapter 4

I woke up and felt an arm propping me up.

"Drink this slowly."

I put my lips to a glass and cold water slid down my throat. I tasted blood and coughed, some drops of it on my hand. Edward handed me a towel and I dried it off when he spoke low.

"Bella, you just vomited and coughed up blood. What's going on?"

I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"Well..."

I stopped. I didn't have to tell him anything, he wasn't a part of my life anymore.

"Bella?"

"Edward I'm not going to answer that."

"Bella people don't normally cough up blood or even vomit it so excuse my concern."

"It's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't."

I stared at him, emotionless, cold. He wasn't budging.

"Bella so help me I'll figure it out."

"And just how exactly will you accomplish that, force me?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Really? Aim for the right cheek."

I saw a flash of pain run through his eyes.

"That's not what I meant Bella."

"It doesn't matter Edward, nothing you do can hurt as much as it did when we got that phone call."

I rolled off the couch and ran out of his grasp into the bathroom, locking the door. His fists pounded against it and shook the frame, but I sat inside the bathroom, my body shaking with tears I wouldn't shed, months of pain pent up inside me.

"Bella open the door."

"Leave me alone!"

The pounding stopped but I knew he was still there, waiting. I waited a few minutes and stood up, unlocking the door. I brushed my hair, staring at the broken girl in the mirror when Edward's reflection came into view.

"Get out."

"So charming."

I whipped around ready to yell at him when he pulled me against his body, crushing my lips with his. Everything in my mind told me to push him away, yell at him, something. I ignored it; instead I let my lips respond to his and ran my hand along the smooth skin of his neck. He put his hands under my rear, lifting me up off the ground. My body reacted, legs wrapping around his waist, arms holding myself close to him. He kept his eyes on me and flicked his tongue in and out of my mouth as we arrived inside my bedroom. He sat on my bed but I kept on his lap, letting my fingers run through his hair. He got back up again, mimicking the act of lovemaking by sliding me up and down. This time, he laid me on my back, his kisses becoming more hot and insistent. I put my arms above my head and he pulled my shirt off, resting his head on my breasts. His hand slid under my back to the bottom of my neck and he pushed up, making my upper half rise off the bed. He used that same hand to unhook my bra and threw it across the room. He lowered me down slowly and slid his fingertips across my breasts, making my nipples harden. He took one into his mouth and nibbled at it, making me gasp with unexpected pleasure. His tongue made circles as he fumbled with my jeans. I reached down to help him, kicking them off. He kissed down my stomach, occasionally letting his teeth drag on the skin for a new sensation. Goosebumps rose on my skin as he came to my panties and he let his lips linger at the skin under my belly button. My voice shook as I spoke and I knew it sounded unsure.

"We... we can't."

He slid off off my underwear and kissed along the inside of my thighs, his breaths hot against my skin.

"Just tell me no, say no and I'll stop. You know I won't force you Bella."

He stopped his feverish kisses and I panted, knowing the answer before I spoke it.

"Don't stop," I whispered, the need so heavy in my voice I was shocked by it. He kissed up my legs and flicked his tongue over where I now longed for him most. I moaned at the feeling and he kept kissing up my body until he reached my lips, his eyes still cautious.

"Are you sure you want this?"

I pressed my lips against his in response and I felt him thrust into me. Soft moans came from me and he kissed along my jaw line, each spot tingling where his lips touched.

"Bella," he mumbled softly. More words came with it but I was lost in a world of ecstasy. Our bodies moved with a steady rythym and I felt his body tense, ready to release.

"Not yet," I whispered.

The whole time we'd been making love his eyes hadn't left my face. I saw his lips form my name and felt his hips thrust harder into mine.

"Now," I groaned and saw the first waves of climax ripple through his body.

My body joined in tensed waves of the perfect sensation as we released together. He slowly slipped out of me a few moments later and kissed me on the cheek, his breath still hot.

"I love you."

I wanted to say it back, but I wouldn't. He didn't seem to mind but instead held my body close to his with my waist. Soon all thoughts of Edward, Chris, and Rebecca left my mind and I drifted to sleep, his body warming mine.

_Dream:_

_In my arms I held a beautiful baby, with Edward's eyes and my curly brown hair. Edward beamed as he looked at the two of us._

_"Look at our beautiful baby girl," he whispered in awe._

_I did. She had the most adorable smile and had her little hand wrapped around my finger. Suddenly Rebecca burst out of the closet and tore Jade out of my arms._

_"No!"_

_My beautiful baby fell before my eyes and I was too late to save her. I dropped to my knees and cried, holding my dead child, a piece of me gone. I heard Edward's startled grunt as he fell to the ground next to me, blood trickling from his neck. _

_"Edward... oh god Edward."_

_Rebecca stood in front of me, her eyes glittering._

_"You're next Bella."_

I woke up screaming. Edward ran his hand over my hair, murming to me.

"Shh it's okay, I'm here."

"I'm next, I'm next..."

"Bella, say something."

I felt nauseous and held my head in my hands, breathing deeply. The same dream for six months and it still scared me half to death.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"It was just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, still breathing heavily to stop the nausea.

"Is it the same dream as last night?"

I nodded and laid my head back on the pillow, my back now to him. It didn't stop his hand from snaking to my stomach and somehow it warmed me and made me feel the littlest bit safer.

"Whatever it is, it won't hurt you Bella, I'm here."

I wanted to believe him, but a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, made me wonder if that was really true.


	5. Five

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning groaning and felt a warm hand across my stomach. Then last night flashed through my memory. Edward, our love-making, the dream, Rebecca. Oh shit. Warm lips pressed against the back of my neck, as well as familiar set of hips.

"Good morning beautiful."

I was stunned into silence. What would I do now? I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Edward I think you need to leave."

My voice was soft, it almost sounded hurt. I was amazed at myself, not only did I **not** regret last night, but I was almost tempted to ask for it again. I was tempted to ask him to stay forever, but that couldn't happen again, I'd ruined the chances for it months ago.

"Is that really what you want?"

I didn't answer for the longest time and then I spoke, my words careful.

"I'm getting in the shower, Chris will be here soon. Behave yourself."

He answered with slight nod and I walked into the shower, hearing him yell mischeviously after me.

"You still have the greatest ass I've ever seen!"

I chuckled, only Edward to say something like that to me because he knew it made me laugh; he knew it would release some of my stress and that I loved it. I let the hot water run over me and lazily lathered the soap over my body. I'd forgotten how much I loved the feel of his body against mine, the wonderful things he said in the mornings, and how every night was something new and wonderful. What a strange way to realize how much I had missed him.

---------------------------------Edward's Point Of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stretched and pulled on the jeans from the night before on once again, listening to the sound of water coming from inside Bella's bathroom. Last night had been wonderful. I knew she still loved me, the need in her eyes and in her voice said it all, but she hadn't even responded when I said it last night. I sighed, I wanted her back, I couldn't deny that, but I wouldn't force her, no matter how much I wanted to. A soft knock made me rise and open the door, expecting to see Chris. Instead, at her doorstep was a vase of cream-colored roses, and a note attached. I brought them inside, putting water in the vase. I set the note next to the vase and turned to the stove, ready to make something I knew she'd love.

After making breakfast for the two of us and finishing mine, I glanced at the clock. Over forty-five minutes had passed and the water hadn't stopped. Bella's showers never lasted that long. I knocked softly at the door and walked inside.

"Bella?"

I heard strangled coughing as I moved aside the shower curtain. My heart almost stopped. Bella was sitting on the floor of her bathtub, hacking into her hands as blood was oozed through her fingers. I ran for the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"My uh- my cousin, she's coughing up a lot of blood."

"Name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, she's nineteen with an immune deficiency."

"Address? Any known allergies?"

I recited the address and answered the rest of her questions. I went back into the bathroom, seeing Bella's eyes flutter.

"I think she's about to pass out."

"Keep her conscious, an ambulance should arrive shortly."

I draped a towel over her shoulders and hugged her from behind.

"Stay awake Bella, tell me the answer to twelve times twelve."

"Mm... twelve?"

"Bella stay awake!"

Her head was falling to the side so I shook her shoulders.

"Bella!! Dammit! Don't fall asleep!"

Her eyes twitched open but she didn't seem to be aware of her surroundings. Paramedics rushed into her bathroom and I was forced to let go of her as they tried to help. I was so scared. Bella had never seemed so fragile to me as she did then. As a man brought in the cot to take her away, I grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be right behind you Bella, I'll be right there..."

Suddenly she spoke, her voice so sure and clear of what it was saying, it made my blood run cold.

"Mommy? Mommy, I missed you!"

It was the worst possible moment for it as Chris ran past the paramedics to me, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What the fuck just happened?! Did you hurt her? You fucking bastard!"

"Didn't... she was coughing... blood... passed out."

He shook his head, seeing I would be no help and ran after the paramedics shouting that he should go with her. I pulled out my cell phone as I put on my shoes and walked out the door to my car.

"Alice?"

"Edward? Is everything okay?"

"You need to come to the hospital by the university where Bella's staying. Something's wrong."

I heard a click and I put the phone back into my pocket, starting up the car. I remembered the letter from the hospital, and I came to an awful thought. Had Bella's medicine for her immune deficiency stopped working? Was she sick with some incurable disease? Was she already dying? My heart was in my throat as I went well over the speed limit to the hospital. What was wrong with Bella?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I apologize for the very vague chapters, I can't help it. I hope you guys are liking the story though. ) I've had a lot of great reviews so out of good spirits and a stroke of an idea, here's another preview.

The script was similar to the same note that had been outside the doorstep. Then, it hit me. It was so obvious, I knew that handwriting so well, I was amazed I hadn't noticed it before. At my realization, the power went out. In the dead of night I fumbled around for a flashlight in the drawer when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Bella."

Okay, that's it. ) I hope it's intriguing, anyways the next chapter will be up soon!


	6. Six

Chapter 6

I woke up to the smell of a too-clean room and the beeping of machines. It was almost funny, like deja vu. A nurse walked in and gave me a bright smile.

"Nice to see you're up and about. You gave this young man quite a scare here."

I glanced in the direction she'd motioned and sitting there, asleep was Edward.

"What happened?"

"A rather bad ulcer came upon you in the shower, and you fainted, stress-related I believe."

I stifled a laugh. Stress-related? Oh she had no idea.

"The ulcers shouldn't be happening anymore. I've been using all the treatments."

"As I said, stress-related. Something has been exponentially bothering you since we gave you the treatments for your ulcers, so they aren't working as effectively; also if you've been taking asprin it takes away the effect of the treatments."

I sighed softly, I would never win.

"How long am I going to be here?"

"Dr. Carson would like to run a few tests and if all goes well, you should be able to return home."

Well at least that was good news. I looked at Edward again and saw his eyelids flicker just slightly. He was feigning sleep, it was adorably aggrivating. I sighed again, I wouldn't be able to live this down.

"Dr. Carson should be here soon, I'll let you wake up a bit on your own."

With another bright smile, she left the room, the door shutting softly behind her. As soon as she was out of earshot, Edward's eyes shot open and looked at me with angry concern.

"Ulcers, Bella? You failed to mention those."

"You're not a part of my life anymore Edward, it doesn't concern you."

A small spark of pain flickered in his eyes and I immediately regretted my words, but it was too late to change them now.

"If I'm living in the same place with you, it concerns me."

"Then don't live with me."

The silence after I spoke was so heavy I could almost feel it. I watched as Edward stood up, his shoulders hunched, looking so very tired. He looked down at me, his words stinging.

"You still love me Bella. You want to run away from it, so you'll do anything to push me away. I made a mistake and I admit that, I should've told you after we found you. Dammit Bella, I was hurting, I wanted to forget about you and my mistake because every time I saw you in my classroom I wanted to hold you and make everything better. It doesn't matter what I say now because you've already made up your mind. You won't accept that I love you Bella, I don't know why, but I can't do this anymore. I can't watch that guy talked to you like that and I can't watch you act like it makes you happy. If you want to pretend like you don't love me fine, I'm gone."

I watched in silent horror as the man I loved walked out of my hospital room, and possibly out of my life for good. When he was gone, I inhaled sharply and pinched my arm to stop from crying. I was finished crying and there would be no more of it. The tears threatened to break through but I held them in, refusing to let them through. When I was sure the barriers would hold, I exhaled and released my arm. At that moment, a doctor walked in and gave me a gentle smile.

"Let's do those tests."

-----------------------------------------Edward's Point Of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to go back and comfort her. It was too late now, the damage was done and if I went back she would to upset to care what I was saying. I sighed as I exited the hopsital, pulling out my cell phone to call Alice. A hard shove that toppled me to the ground made me look up into a familar face without a name.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You."

I stared at him, trying to place a name when he grinned.

"You don't remember me do you Eddy? It's okay, I've changed quite a bit. I'm out of the drug business."

I felt my jaw drop and I gazed at him, fear leaking into my gaze.

"What do you want?"

"I want Isabella, but you seem to be constantly taking up her thoughts and affections, you're a bit bothersome."

I couldn't believe this, he was acting like it was a civil arguement, not him pointing a gun at me and subtly saying he would kill me if I didn't cooperate.

"Leave her alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Rebecca was a tremendous amount of help though, seems you forgot to deliever that last drug payment for her. Of course, she was punished for it anyways, but you already knew that?"

"What about the baby?'

"It's in an orphanage, likely to rot like the rest of them."

"You're a sick twisted son of a bitch."

"It gets better Eddy. That envelope I sent with the roses, I sighed it with your name. It's a vivid description of how you killed her and why. It's very twisted, once Isabella reads it she'll want to get rid of you for good."

"She won't believe it."

"Could be. I have other plans if that fails, but you are a key part."

"How?"

"Isabella won't cooperate if she has no reason. You'll be my leverage."

"I can get away from you before you shoot me Anthony, I've always been faster than you."

"True, but I'll find you, and when I do, I'll touch Isabella in ways that would make you sick, and I'll make you watch the whole thing."

"If I come, you won't hurt her?"

"She'll be safe if you cooperate."

I bowed my head and stared at the ground, disgusted by the bitter taste of my words.

"If it keeps her safe, I'll cooperate."

"Excellent."

He tied my wrists and ankles, then had me lay in the backseat of his car. As he got into the driver's side and drove away, I tried to calm down. I could save Bella, perhaps even myself, but that wasn't my area of concern. As long as Bella was safe, I didn't care what happened to me. If Anthony caught her, I would find a way to save her, even if it meant giving my own life. I couldn't put her in harm's way again.

------------------------------------Bella's Point Of View------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked in the door after having various tests at the hospital and taking a cab home. I was hungry and exhausted. My first thought when I walked in the door was to look for Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen. A secret part of me leapt for joy however, when I saw one of his duffel bags by the couch. After sitting on the couch for a few moments to relax, I went into the kitchen to make a bagel as a snack. On my way to the refridgerator, I stopped by the kitchen table to smell the roses. Then, an envelope next to them caught my attention. Was it from Edward saying where he was, and if he was staying? I opened it and read through it, my almost-joy turning to disgusted horror. I tasted bile in my mouth and went to the sink when I thought back to the sight of Rebecca's death. The script was similar to the same note that had been outside the doorstep. Then, it hit me. It was so obvious, I knew that handwriting so well, I was amazed I hadn't noticed it before. At my realization, the power went out. In the dead of night I fumbled around for a flashlight in a nearby drawer when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Bella."

I froze where I stood, feeling my blood freeze.

"Anthony..."

I whipped around to try to block him off when a sting pierced my arm. A cold liquid filled my arm and I started screaming. What was he injecting into me?! He shoved something into my mouth with gentle shuhes but I kicked at air, trying to fight back. My arms were locked behind my back and when I made contact with something, it twisted to the point where I fell to my knees.

"Stop fighting me darling, I'd hate to hurt you."

I whimpered and he slung me over his shoulder walking out my door. My eyelids felt heavy and he kept speaking in light tones as if we were going on a date.

"You should fall asleep soon, I gave you a lovely liquid sedative."

We came to a silver Lexus and he put me inside, covering me with a blanket. I tried to speak but no words came out. As he started the car and we drove away a horrible thought filled my mind: did he kill Edward? I fought sleep for as long as I could, but it soon embraced me when I awoke again, I was in something close to a cell. What was going on?


	7. Seven

Chapter 7

I slowly stood up, fighting off the dizziness that plagued me. Everything was white, the walls, the bed, even the nightstand. The only thing of color in the room was a hairbrush and the floor to ceiling mirror that was the "front" of my room. I realized that the mirror was also the door in and out of the room I was in, and I was almost sure it was one-way glass. I heard a soft buzzing noise and saw a speaker on the nightstand near the back. I walked over to it, my voice cautious.

"Hello?"

"Darling, how nice to know you're awake. I'll be right there to come wish you good morning."

I waited until I heard a soft click and groaned. What a way to start off my first day in captivity, my kidnapper was coming to say good morning, how thoughtful. It was almost funny in a way, but I was in no mood to laugh. I wanted to know where Edward was, if he was still alive. A cold shudder ran down my spine and I pushed that thought away. He was still alive, he had to be. I went to the sink and splashed water onto my face, amazed at how pale I looked. I heard a soft whoosing and whipped around to see Anthony with a bundle of clothes in his hands.

"I brought you new clothes darling, try them on."

He had an evil smile plastered on his face, one that made me shudder.

"I like the ones I'm wearing."

I saw him sigh and pull a syringe from between the bundle, tapping it gently.

"I would _really_ like it if you tried these on, I picked them out just for you."

I bit my lip, hesitating. There was no way out of the cell but maybe I could stop him from using the syringe on me. When he took a step toward me, I did the only thing I could think of, distract him.

"Where's Edward?"

"Why does it matter darling? You're with me now."

"Well he has family, I want to make sure they don't come looking for you."

He laughed cooly and took another step, his words emotionless.

"He's in the cell across from yours. I took the liberty of making his door actual glass so he can see everything we're doing."

I held back the words I wanted to fling at him, instead I kept playing stupid.

"Why keep him here?"

"You'll try to escape if I let him go."

This was my opening to save Edward, I had to take it.

"No I won't."

"You won't? I don't beleive you darling."

"If you let him go, I promise I won't run away."

"I'm afraid darling I can't let him go now, he'll know where I am and I can't have police running all over the place now can I?"

"Can't a guard blindfold him and take him away from here? He won't know where you are and he won't have to stay here."

"I'm not sure I want to let him go."

"He'll be nothing but trouble if you keep him here, besides if he's here I'll be looking at him every chance I get, you don't want that do you?"

Anger clouded his face and he lunged at me, dropping the syringe. He pushed his hand in between my legs, feeling me through my jeans.

"Swear you won't run."

I swallowed the terror from my voice and nodded, submissive.

"I won't run."

He grinned and moved his hand away to a walkie-talkie in his pocket.

"Come to cell S, bring restraints."

I moved to take a step back but he took my hair in his hand, using it as a leash to pull me closer to him.

"Hold still," he whispered, his voice harsh and cutting.

My heartbeat was erratic and grew faster as I saw two black-clad guards come into my cell. One put handcuffs on me while the other put restraints around my ankles. Anthony pulled my hair off my neck and I saw a large black collar appear.

"See that darling? That's for you."

I saw wires and small bits of metal. As they clamped it around my neck, it felt heavy. Anthony stroked it lovingly and pulled my hair again.

"This is your collar. If you misbehave once, it's just a little shock. Each time you misbehave, the voltage goes up. Never to a lethal level of course, once you wear that out we'll change to sedatives and I just love watching you sleep."

My face paled and he kept smiling, giving my rear a smack. I shuffeled forward in between the guards with Anthony following close behind me, occasionally brushing his fingertips over my lower back. I kept myself from shuddering as we came closer to Edward's cell, his back to the glass. Anthony _giggled _and sprinted in front of me using a code to make the door open. Edward turned around as we stepped inside and he immediately stood up, walking to me, his handcuffs and ankle restraints jingling.

"Anthony you sick fuck let her go."

"Eddy, now that's no way to treat the man who's about to release you."

"What?!"

"Isabella has agreed not to try to escape if we promise to let you leave."

"No."

"No what Eddy?"

"I'm not leaving, not without her."

"It's not up to you to decide."

I kept my eyes downcast and heard Anthony snigger.

"It's a shame you won't get to see how much fun we're going to have, but that's alright, I'll send you photos."

I heard Edward spit at him, followed by a loud crack.

"Don't hurt him!"

Anthony whipped around and pushed me against the wall, letting his hips rest on mine. I tried to slide under him but he kept me pinned, dry-humping me with a devilish grin.

"Want me to make her moan for me Edward?"

His hand moved to the button on my jeans, rubbing his thumb over it.

"I would just need to get these pants off, she won't need panties anymore."

I heard Edward say something but the blood was pounding too hard in my ears.

"I can make her finish right here Edward, do you want that?"

"No."

"What was that?"

"No."

Anthony laughed and moved off of me, turning to face Edward. I took that moment to look at him and immediately regretted it. He was glaring at Anthony with contempt so fierce it scared me. With the way I was standing behind Anthony, it looked like he was using that look for me. I suddenly felt sick and dropped to my knees, watching their interaction. Anthony had a tazer pointed at Edward and didn't move it until the guards had him blindfolded. After they moved him to the "door", he moved behind him and spoke into the walkie-talkie. A few short moments later, the door opened and the guards stepped out around the corner with Edward. Anthony stayed behind as they led him out and crooked his finger at me.

"Come here."

I stood up slowly and walked over to him, my steps dragging.

"That's a good girl."

He absently petted my hair and watched with a school-boy delight as the guards took Edward out of the building. He actually clapped his hands and gave my hair a sharp tug.

"Strip."

"What!?"

He sighed and knocked me to the ground. Before I could recover, he took my hair, dragging me to my cell with it. I screamed and grazed my nails against the floor, wildly trying to stop him from taking me anything further. When he got to my room, he picked me up and threw me on the bed, his leap followed closely after mine. He got on all fours on top of me and whispered low into my ear, his words cutting.

"I won't slide into you just yet, no I want to make it more interesting. For now..."

He tore off my shirt and snapped off my bra, using his elbows to painfully knead my breasts.

"Moan."

I bit my lip, fighting not to cry out with pain. When I stayed silent, he lowered his lips to one and bit the nipple so hard, he drew blood. I shrieked and he pounded his hips on top of mine, laughing manically.

"That's a good girl."

He stopped and got off of me, his hand touching the walkie-talkie.

"Jeans, off."

"I... I don't want to."

"I have two armed guards escorting your precious _blindfolded_ Edward to the nearest city. I can easily tell them to just shoot him and bury the body in the woods. Get the jeans off, panties too and I won't say anything."

I gazed downward, slowly removing my jeans and panties, standing naked before him. He smiled and walked to the door.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled, "Where's the new clothes?"

"Oh you don't get any."

He laughed and stepped out, the door shutting behind him. I screamed, the sound echoing in my ears and I collapsed to my knees, shaking violently. After a few moments, I stopped myself, shuddering at what pleasure Anthony might be getting out of it. Instead, I turned on the shower and stepped inside, letting one thought keep me sane. Edward was safe now, it didn't matter what happened to me, I didn't have anyone else. He had his family and now he was going back to them, and he would be alive. It was supposed to make me feel better, but a small voice kept it from working.

_You're a part of his family too._

I absently held my stomach, thinking back to the start of the pain that made it so easy for me to want to hate him for giving Rebecca a chid.

_I wasn't showing yet, it had only been ten weeks. We were at the doctors, getting myself a check-up. Edward was beaming with the thought of becomming a father, and I had a smile to match his. The appointment was purposely in Forks, we were going to tell Alice the good news after it was done. As Edward held my hand tightly and we waited to hear how well our baby was growing, the doctor spoke the words I prayed I would never hear._

_"Ms. Swan, I'm sorry to tell you but you've miscarried."_

_"That... that's not possible."_

_"I'm afraid so."_

_Edward tried to comfort me, but nothing seemed to help. The dream of a daughter or son was gone to me. He talked about trying again but I was afraid to lose another baby. A few weeks later after the news, when I still raw with hurt, we got the phone call. _

I stepped out of the shower, finding a towel on my bed. I used it to dry off and laid in the bed, sinking beneath the blankets. That was supposed to be my baby... our baby and it died. Then we got the news Rebecca was carrying his child. I was so hurt and I left, I didn't want to try to handle it anymore. I regretted that now, but it was too late. I was stuck where I was. I sighed and closed my eyes, slowly falling into a fitfull sleep. The next morning, I awoke to a note next to the hairbrush with three small words scribbled on it.

_Edward Is Dead_


	8. Eight

Chapter 8

I read the words again, praying I would wake up.This had to be a dream, Edward couldn't be dead. Yet, I kept staring at the piece of paper. I refused to believe it, Anthony was playing a mind-game with me and I wouldn't do anything to make him enjoy it. I took a deep breath and ripped the paper, throwing it in a corner of the room. I left my back turned to the door and stared at the wall, trying to think of some way to get out. I heard a soft whoosh and resisted the urge to turn around to demand news of Edward. Instead I picked at my nails, studying them intently.

"Hello darling, there's something I'm dying to show you."

I kept my voice uninterested, level.

"Mmhmm."

I light shock went through my body, making me jump off the bed.

"What the hell was that?!"

I looked down at my collar and felt Anthony's breath on my neck.

"Turn around."

I turned slowly, my eyes downcast.

"Don't you want to hear about your precious Eddy? I have pictures if you want to see."

"What?"

"Oh good, you do want to see them then."

He held up a folder and threw it on the bed, grinning.

"Go look."

I couldn't stop myself, I practically ran to the bed and tore open the folder, pulling out color photos. The were of Edward, lying face down on the ground, blood pooling from his skull. I picked them up and handed them to him, silent.

"Rather tragic, he tried to escape during the drive. My guards have always been a little trigger-happy."

I kept silent and closed my eyes, telling myself he was lying.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

He turned with the pictures in hand, sniggering. I waited until the door closed and then I slowly walked back to the bed, falling to my knees next to it. As my knees hit the cold tile floor, images flooded to me. Rebecca. Edward's devestated face at the news of our dead child, Rebecca dead in front of my door, and the picture of Edward, dead on the forest floor. I screamed then, the sound reverberating off the walls and into my ears over and over again. My body shook and I felt tears fall down my face onto my arms. I tasted blood in my mouth and laid on the cold tile, barely breathing between cries. I heard a soft tap on the glass and I crawled away from the sight of the glass, crawling into the space between my bed and the toilet. I drew my legs up to my chest and held them close to me, trying to stifle my cries. I heard another whoosh and I heard heavy footsteps coming toward me. Anthony's boots came into view and I kept my face to the ground. He dropped himself to my level, rubbing his cold lips over my cheeks.

"You're better off without him darling."

I shook my head, half-heartedly pushing him away. He took my wrists and pinned them too the wall, biting down my neck. I winced at the pain and he bit harder, letting small rivulets of blood drip into his mouth. I whimpered loud, trying to pull myself away. When I almost got myself free he pushed my head to the floor, letting all the weight of his body rest on my stomach. I could feel how hard he was as he pressed himself against my thigh.

"Let me have you," he whispered harshly, "I'll make you forget all about him."

He bit down again, making me wimper once more.

"No," I whispered, the fear audible in my voice.

He looked at me, anger visible in every facial feature. He took his hands off my wrists and moved himself down my legs. I breathed a sigh of relief that was quickly stopped as a weight flung itself into my side, making me scream again.

"Worthless," I heard him say.

Something wet his my cheek and I curled into a ball, whimpering softly. I heard his angry footsteps and the sound of the door, and then there was silence. I fell into a restless sleep, mixed images throwing my world off balance.

_The Dream_

_I was outside in the snow, looking through a window. In it was Rebecca, holding a baby girl with Edward's eyes. I pressed my face against the glass and watched as she covered it with kisses. Edward came into the room, kissing her in a way he only kissed me. My forehead suddenly hit the window and the sound echoed in the silence. He turned to face me and he looked at me with hatred beyond anything I'd ever seen. _

_The house suddenly melted away and I heard a gunshot. Edward fell at my feet, his head bleeding onto the pakced snow. I dropped the gun and cried out in horror, turning away. Anthony and Rebecca faced me now. Rebecca had a gaping hole in her stomach and gazed at me with empty eyes. Anthony was holding my baby by the hair and flung it at Edward's body. I jumped to save it, and caught it in my arms. Suddenly, my stomach started to bleed, the fluids gushing out. The baby started choking but I couldn't stop the blood. After a while, the cries stopped. I'd suffocated my own child. A horendus voice spoke, familiar to my ears._

_"You destroyed everything."_

------------------------Edward's Point Of View---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was lucky to be alive. After having my nose broken and a bullet graze my cheek, along wih two heavily armed guards chasing me, I shouldn't be here. Yet, here I was, with Alice tending to my wounds. She hadn't spoken a word about Bella, and neither had I. Over a week had passed with her in captivity with that monster. Jasper was was searching right now for forest properties in Iowa. So far, he had nothing. I was at least thankful for one thing, I hadn't been very far from the property where I escaped. I had brought up going back to go find where she was, but Alice would hear nothing of it. So far, she had 24 hour observation that rotated between her and Jasper. I decided to take this chance to try again.

"Alice... I know where I escaped. We could find her."

"No."

"Alice, Bella is locked up somewhere with a sick, twisted monster and God only knows what's he's done to her."

"Edward the police-"

"What are the police going to do Alice? He's been avoiding them for years, getting them now won't do anything."

"Edward I can't-"

"No you won't. This is Bella, who would do anything for you, yet you won't even let me go find out where she is. I didn't say we had to go in with guns blazing, all I said was that we could figure out where she was. If we did that, maybe then we can involve the police."

"I... I don't know."

"I won't leave her there Alice, not any more. I'll find a way to get to her and you know it."

She sighed softly, knowing I was telling the truth.

"Edward..."

"I won't do anything rash Alice."

Jasper came into the room and gently kissed her cheek, making my heart pang with longing for Bella.

"You should let him go Alice. It could be more help to getting her back sooner."

She sighed again and nodded ever-so-slightly.

"I'm coming."

Her and Jasper silently argued and he sighed with a slight nod.

"Fine, but you stay behind me."

She nodded with a soft smile and glanced at me.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Now?"

"We might as well."

I nodded and we stepped out the door, Jasper's arm around Alice's shoulder. His simple act of comfort for her, only made me want to get to Bella faster. As we drove to the the parts of Iowa with a smaller population, we all stayed silent. we were close to the the middle of the state when I saw a familiar tree.

"Here!!'

Alice pulled over to the side and stopped the car, hopping out. I was thankful I'd moved my blindfold enough to see the knot that looked just like a fist. We went inside the forest, to the left and lo and behold there were tire tracks. Jasper stayed in front of Alice and I, darting his eyes everywhere to stay alert. With each footsteps I was terrified we'd activated a silent alarm and guards would come crashing down on us at any moment. Our footsteps were silent and the darkness cloaked us. Nothing came at us and we got close enough to see the building. Jasper dropped to the ground, signaling Alice and I to do the same. two guards with cigarettes between their teeth were laughing at how "the boss" was enjoying the new girl. I clenched my fists and crept forward, ignoring Alice's warning sounds. Jasper slid something along the ground with a curt nod. I picked up the gun and pointed it at the guard closest to finishing his cigarette. I pulled the trigger and watched him fall to the ground, the other guard pulling out his gun. I aimed and pulled the trigger again, watching him fall next to his partner. I ran toward the building, hearing Jasper follow close behind me. He inspected the door while I made sure both guards were dead, still wary.

"It takes a card to get in. Check the bodies."

I pulled through one's pockets, fishing out a black and white card with "Johnson" printed on the side. I took a deep breath and walked to the door ready to slide it. This was it, I was going to save Bella. At that moment, alarms sounded with a loud click from the door in front of me. I opened it without the key and walked inside, ready to face anything to get her out of here.


	9. Nine

Chapter 9

I wasn't sure how the doors had opened, and I didn't care. I ran out of my cell wearing the tiny shorts and tank top Anthony had given me. I sprinted into the hallway, trying to figure out which way to run. Guards came at me from the left, so I went right, pushing myself to keep going. I saw a corner and rounded it, ducking behind a large crate. I heard footsteps fly past me and I hushed, listening closely. As soon as I was sure they were gone, I ran out from behind the crate, trying to find the entrance. I heard loud gunshots and shrieked, running in zigzags. Loud yells made me round the next corner and made me smack into Anthony. A crippiling shock went through me and Anthony kicked my back as I fell to the ground.

"Drop the gun Eddy."

My head shot up so fast I made myself dizzy. I had to be dreaming, there was no other explanation. Edward was alive, with Alice and Jasper and I had almost escaped. Too bad it would end as a nightmare.

"Let her go."

Something cold touched my forehead and I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

"I'll ask again, drop the gun."

A loud clunk sounded as Edward dropped a handgun. The cold metal left my forehead and I looked up to see Anthony pointing the gun at Edward. Two guards had come up behind Alice and Jasper and now they were being held back, watching in horror at the events unfolding. I saw the small opportunity, the dropped handgun, the one away from me. I took it. I threw myself in front of Edward as I heard the shot. I didn't feel the bullet as my fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the gun. Another bullet. Anthony stopped shooting and watched me point the gun at his heart.

"I haven't aimed to kill yet Isabella. I won't hesitate this time, by the time you hit me, you'll be dead."

I didn't waste time arguing. I pulled the trigger and heard deafening gunshots. Screams mixed in the backround and as I fell to the ground, I realized the loudest was mine.

-------------------------Edward's Point Of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched as Bella fell to the ground. I yelled as I flung myself to her side, cradling her in my arms. I heard a thunk as Anthony hit the ground, his mouth in a suprised "o". I heard shuffling behind me and picked up the gun, shaking with rage. The guards were holding Alice and Jasper with force, but seemed to be unsure what they should do now that their employer was dead.

"Get out of here," I said, my voice dangerously quiet, "you have no reason to be here anymore. If you kill them, I'll make you wish I would have been as kind with your death as Anthony's was. If you leave now, I won't come after you; you have five seconds."

The younger-looking guard holding Alice released her and ran away, the guard holding Jasper following close. Alice ran to Bella and started tearing strips of her own clothes to slow the gush of blood. Her face was pale and she screamed at me, her voice shaking.

"Call 9-1-1!"

I broke out of my shocked daze and dialed the number telling them that Bella was dying. After giving the location and being told to stay on the line, I knelt back down beside Bella, hesitant tears filling my eyes. One shot in the arm, one that was on her calf, and one that was somewhere on her torso. The most blood was there and it was impossible for me to tell where it hit her. Alice was desperately trying to constrict the flow of blood, but her fevered attemps made me all the more afraid.

"Alice..."

"What Edward? I'm just a little busy right now!"

"Alice, tell me she's alive."

"Edward I don't know if she's-"

Jasper cut in, his voice careful.

"She's alive."

It helped to hear, but I needed Alice to say it, even if she lied. A few painful moments passed and Alice took her hand to Bella's wrist, her eyes closed. She waved the other hand under her nose and turned to me, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

"Edward... she's alive right now, but unless the ambulance gets here soon... I can't do anything. Edward I'm so sorry."

I touched Bella's cheek tentatively, letting the tears fall. As one hit Bella's lips, I saw her eyes flutter, voice strangled.

"You're alive."

"Bella... don't talk you're hurt."

Her eyes flicked down, and then to her arm. She gave me a sad smile and shook her head slowly, her beautiful chocolate eyes gazing at me. They seemed to be taking in every part of me. Her chin quivered but she kept herself strong, reaching out her uninjured arm to tak my hand in hers.

"Do you really love me?"

I couldn't keep myself from crying, it was impossible.

"I do. I love you so much Bella."

She smiled and rubbed the back of my hand over her cheek, voice soft.

"Will you sing for me?'

"Anything you want."

"Those Nights, the Skillet song we heard when you took me to dinner the night I found out I was pregnant."

I nodded slowly and cleared my throat, trying to smile at her. I sang with a quivering voice and she closed her eyes, humming softly. I'd barely gotten past a few verses when her humming stopped. I pulled her body up to mine and held her close, every part of me filled with sorrow. The top of my shirt was soaked with tears and I felt her body give a small quiver. I yelled, screaming to the heaves in question why she had to die. It couldn't end like this, we were meant to be together. Alice moved her hand to take her wrist and I smacked her arm away, rocking Bella in my arms, slow shallow breaths barely coming through her nose.

"Don't... I... not now, please."

I stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, knowing I wouldn't hear her respond.

"Bella, I love you so much. Tell me how much you love me."

There was only silence. Her body gave a small sigh and she seemed to go limp in my arms. I laid her on the ground, doing CPR. I knew it wasn't working and stopped after a few moments, rubbing my hand over her cheek as I sobbed.

"I'll never leave you again Bella, not ever, just please don't go... don't go."

A woman ran up from behind me and pushed me away from Bella, cutting through her shirt. I tried to make my way back when a man shoved himself in front of me, asking nonsense questions. He wouldn't let me past and kept telling me to sit down, that I was in shock but I would hear none of it. A yell from the woman made me push past the man in front of me with more strength than I knew I possessed.

"No heartbeat, repeat no heartbeat."

My heart sank out of my body and I watched as someone brought our the difibulator, yelling the words as Bella's small frame was lifted off the ground.

"Clear!"

A tight-lipped woman stood by with a watch, watching them work on her. I turned to the wall and pounded my fist against it, feeling more sobs escape me. I ignored the soft sigh from where she laid and clenched my fists, wanting to run from the thing I knew was already true.

----------------------------------Alice's Point Of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched Edward hit the wall, his body racked with pain and sorrow. Jasper was holding me from behind, comfortingly quiet. I couldn't bear to tell him that Bella was doomed to leave us, it would hurt him. I'd watched the dawning of his own realization as a difibulator had been brought to her body. I had my own tears and I felt like this was all my fault. All along, I'd only made it worse. Anthony wanted Bella, so he used Rebecca and some fake, loud conversations to make me think they were after Edward. After that, I made it almost too easy, placing them together. Now two people I loved and cared about were both dying in their own way. Bella was dying with her spirit ready to soar, an Edward... well Edward was dying inside. Jasper's grip around my waist tightened and he spoke softly, trying to ease my pain.

"Honey, it's not your fault."

"It is, if I hadn't-"

"You couldn't have known. Alice, honey, don't blame yourself for this."

I shook my head, watching as they used the dibibulator one last time, her body still limp. He sighed softly and lowered his hands, his gaze falling on the woman who was now tapping her watch.

"Call time..."

-----------------------------------Edward's Point Of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me call it."

A soft woman's voice requested the call the time of death.

She stopped her twist to look at the other woman's watch, her eyes widening.

"Heartbeat!"

The brought out more instuments and I saw a stretcher get carried to her, everyone's voices mingling.

"Let's keep her breathing!"

The lifted Bella's body into the ambulance and I forced my way inside, telling them I was her fiancee. The let me stay and closed the doors. The abulance sped off and a man kept checking Bella, making sure she was still breathing. I couldn't stop myself from asking and I knew how broken I must've sounded.

"Is she... she'll be okay right?"

"I think we can save her."

He was cleaning the bullet wound and I saw how close it had been to killing her. Right underneath her ribcage was a hole, the blood constricted thanks to Alice. We arrived at the hospital quicker than I had expected and they took her away, me following closely. Doctors and nurses flooded at us and started talking hurriedly, taking them to a rom suited for her needs. A nurse held me back and explained I had to wait, her voice apologetic. I nodded slowly and sat in a chair, inhaling slowly. After almost dozing off a few times, I looked up at the clock amazed. Three hours had passed since we'd arrived. A doctor came out and I hurried to him, my voice raw.

"Is she okay?"

"Is who okay?"

"The girl, bullet wounds."

"Oh, yes. Are you family?"

"She doesn't really have any family."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything."

"I'm her fiancee."

"I didn't see a ring."

"It's an expensive world."

"Is there any other way you can prove it?"

"My sister and her husband, but I don't know where they are."

"Can you reach them?"

I nodded and dialed Alice's number on my cell phone, praying she would pick up. After the third ring I heard a frenzied voice shouting into the phone.

"Can I call you back? I'm-"

"Alice?"

"Edward! We're trying to look for you but none of the hospitals we've been to-"

"I told her the hospital we were at and the situation. After a "be right there" I hung up and looked at the doctor, my gaze slightly annoyed.

"She's on her way."

He nodded and waited with me, trying to make small talk. I attemped to be civil, but all I could think about was Bella and if she was okay. Alice flew in fifteen minutes later, running to my side.

"He's her finacee!"

The doctor nodded and cleared this throat, voice gentle.

"I have some news for you."

Alice reached down and squeezed my hand, her hand in a deathgrip.

"Your finacee..."

I inhaled a shuddering breath and waited for the news that would change my life forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize for the cliffie but I had to stop. I cried writing this chapter and I hope you guys really like it. I've worked hard on all my chapters and I want to thank all those people who have been constantly reviewing me and giving positive feedback. You guys know who you are and you rock! Much love, Debi


	10. Ten

Chapter 10

He became silent and pondered his words for a moment. Alice broke the silence, leaving her usually polite demeanor behind.

"Tell us what's wrong with her!"

"Well, it's hard to explain. You see, she was shot in a very difficult place to heal. The wound is right underneath her ribcage, and above the right side of her stomach. The child could very well be miscarried from the shot, as for her-"

"Child?"

My mind raced along with my heart at the word. She couldn't be pregnant... unless... oh god. Anthony, he'd done it. The doctor spoke again.

"You didn't know?"

"I think she wanted it to be a suprise."

"Ah. Well we fear the child's development and possibly life will be in jepoardy from the shot, as well as her own. All we can do now is wait and hope she takes a turn for the best."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes. Do you want to see her? Only one person can go."

I looked at Alice and Jasper and they nodded their approval to let me go. The doctor led me to a room and I stopped breathing at the sight of her. She was in a hospital gown, her pale skin seeming transparent. As I came closer, her face fell and she turned her head to the side.

"Bella," I whispered, "what did the doctors say?"

She laughed nervously and turned back to me, a small twinkle in her eye.

"They said I was on a thin line to live right now so I'm supposed to rest. I'm also told I'm pregnant. A little over two weeks into the pregnancy to be exact."

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out actually. I haven't really been keeping track."

"Did they tell you what could happen to the baby?"

She nodded, a far away look in her eyes. She looked so lost and alone in that moment, it made my heart break. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders tentatively, waiting for her rejection. Instead she laid her head on my arms and inhaled slowly, so much so I could hear it.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"I had to."

She gave me a sad smile, one with a knowing pain behind it.

"I'm awfully tired, I think I'll go to sleep."

I touched her cheek and brushed it across her lips.

"Do you want me to be here when you wake up?"

Something crossed her experession. I was unsure as to what but it scared me.

"Bella, you are going to wake up, you know that right?"

She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, and kissed my hand, voice soft.

"Of course. I'll see you soon."

I nodded and walked out of the room, seeing the doctor again.

"She wants to sleep."

"Of course."

Alice put her hand on my shoulder and lead me out of the hospital, keeping silent. None of us spoke as we went to Bella's apartment. Alice and Jasper stayed in the living room, but I didn't stop until I was in her bedroom. I laid on her bed and smelled the faint scent of lavender where her hair would be. I walked to her closet and raked through her clothes, treating each one as a treasure. My last stop was a small box I knew she had hidden away in a drawer. As I pulled it out, tears pooled into my eyes at the lost memory. Inside were photos, ones like our first day in Chicago, others funny pictures I'd taken of and for her to brighten up our days. At the bottom of a stack was the most handled photograph, a picture of her pregnancy test, showing positive. I turned it over to lay in the box when I saw her handwriting across the back.

_Today's I found out I was pregnant, June 8th. Edward is so excited and I am too. I can't wait for us to have a baby, I know he wants one. It's strange, I so desperately want to marry him and yet, I'm afraid. I think someday soon he'll find someone better than me, and then I'll be a thing of the past. This baby could be my blessing in disguise! Either way, I love Edward more than anything, I would even give my life for his._

I wiped away a tear and read over those words again, _"I would even give my life for his."_ I remembered that day, she had been so happy, I had no idea why until now.

_"Edward!!! Oh my god Edward you have to come see this!" _

_I laughed and walked into the bathroom, wondering what on earth she wanted to show me. She was practically jumping up and down when I got there and waved something in the air, her voice estatic._

_"Edward look!"_

_I looked and saw a small plus. A pregnancy test? Wait, a plus... she was pregnant. Her face was beaming and she looked absolutely delighted._

_"Edward, we're gonna have a baby!"_

_I let myself crack a grin. I had been wanting a baby, but I wanted to marry her first. She rubbed her hands over her stomach and laughed, jumping up again._

_"Can you imagine me with a giant belly?"_

_I laughed and kissed her stomach, whispering gently._

_"You have a hyper mommy. Don't worry though, she'll be the most caring person you'll ever meet."_

_I looked up to see her smiling at me, rubbing her hand over her stomach again. _

_"What do you think it will be?"_

_"A girl, one that will be almost as beautiful as you."_

_"More so," she said grinning, "with your eyes."_

_I stood up straight and wrapped her in my arms, happiness overtaking me._

_"I love you."_

----------------------------------Bella's Point Of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking in a world of gold. I saw my mom sitting under a tree and I ran to her, pulling her into a fierce hug.

"Mom! Where am I?"

She smiled softly and ran her hand over my hair, kissing my cheek.

"It doesn't matter honey, it's time for you to leave. You don't belong here."

"Why not? I want to stay with you."

"There's some people who still need you."

At the sound of her words, I saw a circle open in the air, showing Edward by a piano with his family.

"Can you come back with me?"

"I'm afraid not. I've been here too long to come back. Go back honey, he needs you more than I do."

Her voice faltered and the gold around turned to silver that was fading fast.

"What about-"

"Go back honey."

Everything turned to white, then black and I opened my eyes to see a heart monitor machine suddenly come back to life. A nurse along with a doctor rushed in, checking the machines. I heard mumbled words about lasting through the night and suprising but I tuned them out, thinking back to that picture in the air. The nurse injected something into my arm and I groaned.

"I don't want to sleep."

"You need to rest, you'll be out of here soon."

------------------Edward's Point Of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days passed when I heard Bella's sweet voice on the phone. Alice hadn't let me go to visit her for fear I would get glued to her side.

"I can come home! Guess what else?"

"What?"

"The baby is going to be fine."

I grinned and spoke again, my voice lifted with happiness.

"We'll be right there to come get you. I hope you don't mind we've been crashing in your apartment."

"Not at all, I'll be waiting for you."

I heard a click and I hung up the phone, hugging Alice so tight I heard her back pop.

"She's okay!"

Alice laughed with relief and handed me the keys wordlessly.

"You're not coming?"

"You two need the alone time. Besides, I'm going out to dinner with Jasper."

He nodded behind her but gave me a teasing wink. I tore out of the apartment and down the stairs, outside and into the car. After racing to the hospital I saw Bella in a wheelchair, a small smile on her lips. I opened the door on her side and came out to help her inside the car, kissing the top of her head gently. As we drove home, she kept absently rubbing her stomach, the smile never leaving her lips. When we got back to the apartment, I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Is it mine?"

"It has to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Anthony had me for ten days, but I've been pregnant for sixteen days. It has to be yours."

I grinned again and lifted her in the air, spinning her around.

"How's it feel to be a mommy?"

"Almost as wonderful as loving you."

I put her back on her feet and enveloped her, covering her face with kisses. She held me tight to her, as if she was afraid to let go. As we went to bed that night, we talked about everything. The past, our mistakes, and our future. Before she fell asleep, she said something that made me love her even more, if it was possible.

"Do you want to know the worst part of leaving you?"

"What's that?"

"Every night I laid there wondering what you were doing. I wanted to know everything you were up to, everything I was missing in your life. It was irritating."

She laughed and cuddled into me, breathing slow.

"Now I don't have to wonder anymore, now I can be a part of your life forever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Epilogue---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were standing in front of the steps and I was holding the hand of a small child who kept playing with the ring on my left hand.

"Is it time yet?"

"Not yet, soon."

Edward was grinning at me, hands around my swelled belly.

"The impatience is from you."

I laughed and flicked his hand, lowering it to the head of my five year old. I saw a door open and nearly lost my child in a sea of tiny bodies running to the door.

"Jade! Come back here!"

My tiny little girl with golden-brown hair with eyes like her father's came back, eyes wide.

"Mommy I'm gonna be late!"

"Not without a kiss."

"I gave her a gentle kiss as did Edward. She skipped away, her tiny Hello Kitty backpack bouncing with her.

"Do you think she can handle it?"

Edward turned me around with his hands and kissed me, careful not to squeeze my stomach.

"With a mommy like you? She'll be so ready she'll get sent to the office for giving suggestions."

I playfully smacked his shoulder and kissed him fiercly, my voice raising.

"Don't say that!"

He laughed and led me to the car, making sure the seatbelt wasn't constricting anything.

"How's the baby?"

"He's kicking a lot lately. I think he's getting impatient."

"I told you, all that is from you."

I laughed as we pulled into the driveway of a white victorian with trees all over.

"Then do all the mouthy comments come from you?"

I waddled away quickly and I heard him yell "Hey!" behind me, jogging slow to let me stay in the lead. As I turned into the backyard he pounced on me, careful to soften my fall with his hands. He rubbed my stomach and was satisfied after feeling a kick.

"What are we going to name him?"

"I like Cody."

He smiled and rubbed his hand in circles on my stomach, making me sleepy.

"Go to sleep honey."

"Nooo," I said with a soft giggle, "I wanna stay awake."

"Mommy-to-be's need their sleep."

Even in my state, he picked me up and carried me into the house, laying me on the couch. I rolled on my side and kept one hand on my stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Do you think he'll like me?"

"Jade does doesn't she?"

"I think she likes you more."

He laughed and leaned down, kissing my stomach.

"I think he will strive to be as wonderful as his mommy is."

I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling sleep slowly come upon me.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, forever and ever."

"I love you all that and then some."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Dont' forget, family dinner tomorrow, and-"

He put his finger over my lips and kissed my forehead, chuckling softly.

"Shh, go to sleep. You're going to need it."

I closed my eyes and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep. After marrying Edward, I didnt' have nightmares anymore. Maybe it was sleeping in his arms every night, or maybe it was actually having a child survive. Whatever the reason, we had a family; we were a family. I loved him and he loved me, and now we had a daughter with a son on the way. I was in love with a man who would never leave me, and I was too in love to try. Our spontaneity never let us have a dull moment and now everything was fulfilled. Life had never been better for us, and somehow I knew it would never change.


	11. A Quick Note

There are certain people who need to be thanked and named. These people are:

bloodredx

Nollie Marie

not done baking

Edward4ever1992

TheEmoSideOfMe

Intoxicated By His Presence

lala8843

jacoblova

bella1

Peanut16

Sharpie-Love

Cameraobscura18 

I saved every review I got since the first story ) If I forgot you please please please forgive me but it's hard to go through nearly 50 pages of reviews! If I forgot you, you know who are. If it wasn't for the named (and forgotten) people, I wouldn't have updated as much. So you guys are amazing for reviewing so often and I will be reading every one of your stories before I start my new one! Much love, Debi

P.S. Today is September 10, in three days it will be my one year anniversary with the man I am madly in love with. This story is also dedicated to him, mainy because even though he didn't save me from a kidnapper or anything huge like that, he did save me from myself a little over a year ago when we first met. Without him, I don't know where I would be. So Trevor, I love you more than anything and I know I always will. )


	12. Another Quick Note xDD

Another note, I know it's terrible. As you all know, my promised variety of new stories has yet to show up! Well even though they suck, I do have excuses lol. Colorguard, school, and other various extra-curricular related activities have taken away a lot of free time; however, I'm working really hard at school, writing down ideas that come to me and in about 2 weeks I should have a very very rough beginning to a new story, maybe even 2! I'm super excited about it and I hope my readers are too. I apologize for the wait but I promise, it will be worth it!!


End file.
